At Her Fingertips
by C. LeShay
Summary: Allison Cameron knew that the only way to get the attention of Dr. House was to be different.  Unfortunately, in her case, different may be an understatement.  A House MD X Heroes crossover fic.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm a HUGE, as in HUGE fan of House. Who isn't? Okay, that's not a rhetorical question. I've always planned on writing my own fanfiction since...well since I first read interesting stuff in I mean, from animes to TV series, I always imagined that my work would someday be posted. Unfortunately, not one work was able to make the cut -- so to speak.

My muse and I have been struggling for a while now; the heated debates we had escalated so much that she decided to take off to a tropical island and sip margaritas under the sun.

Then Heroes happened. Yes, my muse returned and immediately pounded me on the head (her way of saying hi) and told me to write. I owe this brand new start to two people: tanzfieber, who asked me point-blank why I haven't written anything yet, and to my House beta reader (who will remain anonymous), who made certain that I wrote on time and that my House characters were IN CHARACTER, as much as possible. Seriously folks, she's as hard on me as Cuddy is to House.

Anyway, this fic is a bit of everything: Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi, Humor, Romance, the works. Spoilers are slight for the prologue, but if you haven't watched any of the show yet, you might get a clue. This story deviates from the idle of House's 3rd season and the middle of Heroes' 1st season. So if you find yourself wondering why some characters are there when they shouldn't be, well, please remember that this is a work of a writer with overactive imagination. Please don't flame me. Feedbacks and reviews are more than welcome; hit me so I can feel the lurve.

Characters: House MD and Heroes

Pairing: House and Cameron

Rating: T for Violence, Potty Mouth, and vague sexual references made by House

Disclaimer: I practically own nothing; I am a simple desk jockey who works long hours. I haven't read any HouseXHeroes crossovers, so I don't know if anyone has a story similar to mine. I don't own House, nor do I own Heroes; heck, I'm just a fan. There. Hopefully, I averted any lawsuits.

At Her Fingertips 

Prologue

(6 months ago)

Allison Cameron

Somewhere in New Jersey

Allison Cameron woke up on a normal, regular Monday morning. Yawning, she headed to the bathroom to tidy up, and then she went to the kitchen to get herself a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee. Working as an Immunologist in the Diagnostics department of Plainston-Princeborough Teaching Hospital, Cameron knew that she had to be in tip-top shape to deal with patients and her exasperating yet brilliant boss, so she needed to drink at least two cups of coffee before heading off to work. The strong and sweet aroma of the brewed coffee made her smile instinctively in satisfaction and anticipation.

Gingerly, she took a sip as she mentally planned her day. Of course, she would have to make coffee at the office first, so in case someone comes in early, like Foreman for example; then, she had to sort Dr. House's mails, who knew if there was an important and urgent case that would need his services (she only hoped that it would be intriguing enough to rope in House); lastly, Cameron had to make sure that the case files were properly coded and filed for future use. As she took her second sip, she heard a knock on the door. Realizing that it might be her next-door-neighbor, she padded across the hall to open the door.

"Oh hello Allison." Martha Lewis, her elderly neighbor greeted. When she first moved in, Martha was the one who welcomed her and helped her settle in. "I know it's early, but I do want you to have some of these cookies that I just made." Martha smiled and handed out a cardboard box heaped with sweet-smelling chocolate chip cookies that looked freshly baked. "My grandson had to bring some to school, and I got carried away."

Cameron smiled "Thanks Martha, they smell delicious. I'll be bringing them to work where they'll get their rightful ending." Knowing that Chase, Foreman, and Wilson would raid it even before the box was on the table, the young doctor nodded to herself in satisfaction. Besides, Martha makes great cookies. Cameron made a move to reply as she took the box when suddenly she saw herself in a different room. "What the-?" Looking around, Cameron saw blood, a red trail from where she stood. "Where am I?"

Nervously, she walked, following the trail of blood. No good, she thought, I better get help. However, Cameron knew that whoever it was needed medical attention, and it would be stupid to wait for paramedics when she was, in fact, a fully trained doctor. Swallowing the bile that threatened to bubble up her throat, Cameron walked towards the door where the blood was leading. Soon, she reached the opening and saw...

Martha. Martha with her head sliced open. Cameron felt herself retch and she staggered backwards against the wall, her chest heaving with heavy panting and her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I do hope you like the cookies dear. You remind me so much of my daughter."

It was Martha, and she was talking - to her.

To Cameron's surprise, the corpse slowly pushed itself into a sitting position before standing up fully. The head twisted around, and soon, Martha Lewis was smiling. "You look so much like her dear. The same sad eyes..."

"Oh god." muttered Cameron as Martha walked towards her.

Then everything went blank.

(6 months later)

Hiro and Ando

Somewhere in New York

Back in New York, Hiro Nakamura was busy making ramen in the kitchen for lunch. The shy Japanese was helping out as much as he could since his powers were still erratic, and even if it were only for cooking meals, he would gladly pitch in. Beside him, his friend Ando was muttering in Japanese on how he was demoted from being a 'hero sidekick' to low-life kitchen help. "I want to be a hero." He muttered sadly.

Ando glanced at him "You are a hero, Hiro."

"No, I want to be a real one! Cool and brave. My powers are..." he struggled to find the right words in English "are lame-o."

"That's not what I think."

Both turned around to find Suresh leaning against the doorframe, looking at them. The doctor shook his head "It would be unfair for your abilities if you belittle them. You can teleport anywhere Hiro. The past, the present, and the future - they are but a blink away for you. If that's not cool, I don't know what is."

Hiro muttered something in Japanese that Suresh could not understand, so he turned to Ando for the translation. The other man shrugged. "Hiro says it is no good if he can't control where he would go. He wants to be like his future self today."

Suresh smiled, as he understood the dilemma. "Don't worry Hiro, I am sure that you would learn to use it properly. All it takes is concentration and practice. In fact, why don't you try stopping time now?" Suresh walked over and turned on the kitchen sink tap. "Here, why don't you try focusing on the water and see if you can make the flow stop. It doesn't matter if you stop everything else, let's start with the basics first."

Happy that someone believed in his abilities, Hiro looked at the running water. "Concentrate-o." He muttered as he scrunched his face, focusing on stopping time. Soon, sweat was starting to appear on his brow and his eyes watered from the effort.

Suddenly, everything stood still. Hiro slowly stood up to take a good look at his surroundings. Yes, the water was frozen in place all right. Ando and Suresh were both stock still, assuming positions that were obviously not fabricated. Both were standing like statues. "Yatta!" He shouted in jubilation as he realized that he succeeded. Hiro quickly took the plate of Ramen that Ando was trying to eat and walked across the room with it. They obviously needed proof, and Hiro had to made sure it was a big one.

"Hiro. Hiro Nakamura."

Quickly, Hiro spun around "Aaargh! Kami-sama!" He could not believe his eyes at what was in front of him: his future self. For the first time, Hiro got a good look at the other Hiro. Surprisingly, his future self looked more calm and confident; more fit and strong. In fact the samurai he carried behind him added to his powerful stance, it was as if his future self was a ninja of sorts, like in the Japanese manga he frequently reads. For a second, Hiro felt jealous, but he realized that HE was that person -- only in the near future. The thought made him feel giddy and excited with the prospect of seeing what he would soon be.

"Relax Hiro," his future self said soothingly. However, his face showed his agitation and his voice was ringing with urgency. "I cannot stay for long, so listen well and listen good..." Future Hiro allowed himself to smile as he saw Hiro nod quickly. "You must tell everyone exactly what I will tell you." The future Hiro quickly sidestepped the motionless forms of Suresh and Ando. "You have to find Allison." he said as he grabbed Hiro by his shoulders "Find Allison Cameron, or everyone dies."

"Nani?!" Hiro cried out, but it was too late, the future Hiro disappeared.

"Well?" Suresh asked, "Did you do it?"

Hiro was soon babbling in a stream of Japanese words that were so fast, even Ando couldn't comprehend.

Whatever it was that Hiro was saying was stopped as they heard Claire shout from the other room "Suresh! Something's happening to Peter!"

Peter was surprised about this dream. He always dreamt that he was flying or falling, but not today. This time around he was in a large building; judging from the looks of it, Peter was in a hospital. He could see the nurses, the doctors; they were walking around him, unseeing and uncaring. Obviously they were of no great importance to his dream as the figures were all blurred, as if he was looking through a glass splattered by a violent rainstorm. Cautiously, Peter walked on. It was always best to go with the dream and see where it takes you. Carefully he treaded the hospital, making sure not to bump onto anyone, looking around for anything that would explain why he was there.

Finally, Peter reached a hallway that was full of shadows and swirling images. At the end of it was a woman, standing with her back towards him, bathed in the glow of the sunlight. She was tall, slim, and had long, dark hair. Her shoulders were slightly drooped, as if she carried the weight of the world on her slim shoulders. Peter, the guy who understood the value of being there for everyone knew that she was like him, trying to blend into the background to go unnoticed.

Slowly, the woman turned around, and Peter saw that she was extremely pretty and looking just how a doctor should be for him. She was fair, with a flawless and delicate complexion; she had high cheekbones, a narrow, well-shaped nose, and generous lips. However, it was her eyes that caught Peter's attention and fascination. They were sad, scared, comforting, and soothing all at the same time. Peter wondered how someone was able to look like that, as if she knew something about you and she was sad about it, yet eager to help.

For the life of him, Peter could not place where he saw this woman, if he ever saw her before. She seemed to know him, even if he didn't and that was weird. He wasn't the one who had premonition powers; it was Isaac, and it was only when the man was in a trance and painting that Isaac can see the future. However, he was drawn to the woman, so he took a tentative step forward, then another. Something was making him do so, yet he couldn't understand what it was. A few steps later, Peter reached her. She smiled at him, in a soft and gentle way that he had no choice but to smile back. There was something decidedly comforting about her presence, and Peter who had been under a great deal of stress lately was relieved to feel this calm envelop him.

Suddenly, blood was pouring down her face and Peter stepped back in mortification as she slumped on the floor face down. Then Peter saw that the floor was full of the people he knew; people who had the same ability as him: Nathan, Claire, Hiro, Isaac, Matt, and so many more.

Peter woke up screaming.

"Peter!"

Peter finally turned and saw Claire sitting beside him. The blonde ex-cheerleader had a worried expression on her youthful face. Beside Claire, Suresh was looking at him expectantly and Peter wondered why.

"I'm okay." he assured them, "don't worry about me, please."

"I think you were having a premonition." Suresh said.

Peter nodded, "It was about this woman, she was...bleeding..." suddenly he looked up at Hiro "What did you say?"

Hiro fidgeted uncomfortably. It was still unnerving that Peter can somehow copy the abilities of other gifted people like him, and in this case, it was of a tough cop who can read minds. Of course, Peter couldn't blame them for being amazed, his powers still leave him both awed and scared at the same time. At the confused looks on the others' faces, Peter decided to explain what he heard the guy say in his mind. "Hiro met his future self. He was given a message."

Everyone looked at Hiro. "He said: 'You must tell... everyone exactly what I... will tell you. You... have to find... Allison... Find Allison Cameron, or, or everyone dies.'

"Hey guys!" Ando called out from the kitchen, "You've got to see this: Isaac sent a picture of his recent painting. It's a premonition on whom Sylar will kill next!"

Quickly, Peter stood up and bolted to the door and headed off to Ando who was looking at Suresh's computer. "Oh god...that's, that's her."

On the screen was a close up of an oil painting of a woman wearing a white lab coat lying in a pool of blood. The top part of her head was open and her eyes were open and vacant.

"There!" shouted Hiro, and everyone looked at where he was pointing. It was on an ID, on it was the name Cameron, Allison.

A/N: I know the pace is SLLLOOOWWW, but I'm trying to make it go faster and more exciting. So please to those who read this, wait for the next installment.


	2. Chapter 1

At Her Fingertips

Chapter I - The Doctor From Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital

(Present time)

Dr. Allison Cameron

PPTH Hospital

"Its not Lupus."

Allison Cameron glared at her boss "I wasn't going to say that it was!"

Gregory House gave her a look "I was just saying what you WON'T say."

Eric Foreman and Robert Chase, two of the other 'ducklings' came in and both were wearing somber looks on their faces. "Results came in," the dark-skinned neurologist said sadly. "I was wrong about it being auto-immune." Chase, the blonde intensivist just nodded.

House just grabbed the cane with both hands as he sat looking at the floor, as if fascinated with the plain, beige carpet treatment at the diagnostics department's working area. He already knew the answer even as they were running the final test. "Somebody tell the patient." He looked at the only female member of his team who begun to stand from her chair "Chase, do it."

Cameron's head snapped up "What?"

"Chase, use your stiff-upper lip mode; British guys are better at breaking news that a patient is terminal than a care bear." House said, still looking at Cameron, "Foreman, make the necessary arrangements, he'll be going home this afternoon." Both doctors nodded before going out, with Chase muttering, "How many times do I have to say that I'm Australian."

"What was that about?" Cameron grated, facing House squarely "You always get a high from sending me to deal with a dying patient."

House's unblinking blue eyes met with her green ones. "You won't be able to do your job properly. You already knew he had cancer." It was a statement, not a question.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asked defensively. She waited for House to say something but he just slouched there, twirling his cane and looking at her. Cameron sighed, sitting down again and avoided looking at him, "Yes, had my suspicions, seeing that my husband died from cancer. But I hoped that it wasn't." Shrugging, she picked up her cup and sipped the coffee she made previously "I was even contemplating lupus, it was better than cancer."

"But its not lupus, and you knew it."

"Yeah."

Cameron in fact knew from the moment she first met the patient that he had cancer. She was getting a blood sample from him and she decided to take off the latex gloves and touch his hands to find out. It took all of her strength not to burst into tears or run like a madwoman when she found that he had cancer and that he would die soon, alone and afraid since his wife and family left him after his small business went bankrupt.

Due to her newfound 'abilities,' Cameron found out that just by touching another person - or anything that anyone has previously handled - she can get inside their heads and access snippets of their lives, either from the past, present, or future. The entire thing was confusing, as she could not discern which one was from when, especially since her so-called vision were all jumbled like jelly. Six months ago, Cameron was a nervous bundle of mass, especially after her initial vision of her next-door-neighbor.

After being awakened from her fainting 'episode,' she immediately called in sick and requested for a two-week leave, claiming that she had a personal emergency. It was fortunate enough for her that House was running late and it was Cuddy who gave her the permission to take a long vacation despite her offering sketchy explanations.

Knowing that her boss would be curious about her absence (House being interested in a puzzle was a good thing, if the puzzle was a patient and not her), Cameron disconnected her cell phone and packed her bags; heading off to her family's summer house in North Carolina.

Initially, Cameron feared that she was losing her mind and she spent two days inside her room, afraid of touching anything, not even eating. Confused and scared, she contemplated on calling her mother, a shrink, or even House, fearing that she was suffering from hallucinations or dementia. Different kinds of diseases began to play in her head as she attempted to diagnose herself. Was it something that she got from another person? Was it contagious? Was her own body turning against her, slowly destroying her system and cells? Was her brain and nervous system going haywire? Was there even a cure?

On the third day, she decided not to play the cowardly fool, and she attempted to touch things inside the house gingerly, as if testing a prosthetic limb.

That day, she found out more about her own family; things that she was glad to know, and things that saddened her. She found secrets and skeletons that confused her greatly. However, Cameron also realized that what she had was an ability that was unbelievable. Her sense of touch was something amazing; she had to give herself credit. Despite being a doctor, Cameron believed that there are some things that cannot be explained by science. She may be agnostic and she may not believe in aliens, but Cameron had once heard of a lecture regarding abilities that were 'psychic.'

Surfing through the Internet, Cameron came across a site that discussed these abilities, and it was there that she came across the term "Psychometric." It was the ability where one can divine information about a person just by touching them or any object they came into contact with. By the end of the week, Cameron decided to venture outdoors, but she took precaution by wearing a pair of light gloves. It was then that she slowly adjusted to her ability; she took to buy many gloves made of different materials that she can use as a protection and she made certain that she limited her physical contact with another person. It was difficult, but in just seven days, she made notable improvement and had several strategies that gave her the confidence to go back to work.

Everything was normal at the hospital, except for House who was trying to get into the bottom of her disappearance. Instead of denying anything or explaining, Cameron decided to keep her mouth shut and just ignore both the rumors and House.

"I'll be in the lab in case you need me." Cameron said, as she quickly stood up and left the office, trying desperately not to look back and see House sitting there, looking at her.

----------

Peter Petrelli

PPTH Hospital

"For the meantime, we'll be assigning you in the clinic. Its crowded everyday and we need extra help there." Nurse Brenda said, as she finished giving Peter the lowdown at the goings at PPTH. As the head nurse, it was her duty to talk to the new ones, and she asked Peter Petrelli to go with her to the third floor to save time while she checked the patient records.

Peter nodded politely "I understand."

Nurse Brenda was about to say something when they espied the other nurses giggling and giving Peter shy glances. Brenda shook her head "Get back to work!" she barked. Of course, it helped matters that the new nurse - Peter Petrelli - came from a rich and affluent family, brother of a congressional candidate, and - despite his drooping lower lip, an unfortunate flaw - good looking. Obviously patients (and even nurses) would warm up to him quickly. "Oh, and by the way, stay away from Dr. House. The glimp can make your life a living hell."

"Dr. House?"

"Head of the Diagnostics Department." Nurse Brenda explained succinctly. "Good enough a doctor, but bad bedside behavior and with no people skills to speak of." Brenda pointed to a room "He has a patient there, but he rarely goes to visit. Usually sends his fellows instead." She shrugged "His former patient is terminal. Cancer." Nurse Brenda looked to the side "What do you know, he's showing up today."

Peter looked and saw a man limping towards the room of the patient. Judging from his looks, Dr. House was somewhere in his middle to late 40s. He was tall, lean, with dark hair and walked with a cane. No one would mistake this man for a doctor, as he was only wearing faded jeans, a rumpled black Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath a coat, and well-worn rubber shoes. His hair was unkempt and he had two days worth of stubble along his jaw and chin. Despite his obvious disability, Peter could see that this doctor had authority and confidence, aside from the menacing look in his eyes and the all too strong come-closer-and-I'll-shove-my-cane-up-your-ass aura. In fact, the only other person he knew who possessed such a personality that can easily scare people and draw them in at the same time was his brother, the congressional candidate, Nathan Petrelli.

House limped to the room. However, instead of entering, he stayed outside and leaned against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankles and twirling his cane in one hand as if waiting for someone. He looked especially bored to Peter, yet the older man made no effort to do anything else besides what he was already doing. Soon, two doctors came out of the room, one was a tall black man with short hair and the other was a well-groomed blonde Caucasian.

"The dark-skinned one is Dr. Foreman, a neurologist; the blonde is Dr. Chase, an intensivist. Two of the three fellows working for Dr. House."

Peter glanced at the three with interest "Really? I heard that they're great doctors."

"Well, that's expected if you work for a slave driver like Dr. House." Explained Brenda as she shrugged.

"House!" a voice called out. Peter turned to the direction and saw the woman that was in his dream. She really was beautiful, tall and slender, arresting enough to catch the attention of the people around her. Despite wearing a lab coat over simple slacks and blouse, she walked with a certain grace and sensuality like that of a model's. Her long, dark hair trailed behind her like a mantle, fluttering with each hurried yet confident step she took.

"That's Dr. Cameron." Brenda said, as she saw the new nurse look at the female doctor. "She's an immunologist working in Dr. House's team. She's one-half of the hospital version of The Beauty and the Beast. Good luck to her taming that one." At the questioning look that Peter sent her, Brenda gave him a look. "Everyone knows that Dr. Cameron has the hots for Dr. House; everyone wonders why she's waiting for him to like her back when Dr. Chase follows her like a puppy." Nurse Brenda shook her head "I don't know what she sees in that glimp anyway."

Peter had to bite back a grin; it seems that rumors are often abound in this hospital. Getting information was relatively easy; all he needed to do was to keep an open ear.

Allison Cameron

PPTH Hospital

"House, Cuddy says that you have to do your clinic duty - now." Cameron said, looking at her boss pointedly. Despite the brilliance of this misanthropic bas... um, person, Gregory House abhorred the mundane and the simple, preferring to work with the complicated and puzzling instead. Naturally, something as trivial as seeing patients in the clinic was not his idea of fun, as the people there have simple problems that can easily be diagnosed. It was common knowledge in the hospital that Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the administrator, would do anything - including blackmail and bargaining, even withholding the permission of using hospital equipment to House and his staff - just so the said department head would do his clinic duty.

"Do I have to?" moaned House petulantly, giving Cameron his best eight year old look. "General Hospital starts in ten minutes, and there is no way I can make it back in time!"

"House." Warned Cameron. Of course, she knew that General Hospital was a show that House made sure he would never miss, that and Spongebob Squarepants. He would often use all means and all kinds of excuses just to miss out on his clinic duty; even if there was no General Hospital showing, he would have thought of something anyway.

Rolling his eyes at the woman, House sighed, "All right. If they want Dr. House to go there, then Dr. House will make an appearance." Without another word, he threw his nametag to Chase who gave him a bewildered look. "You heard the girl, Dr. HOUSE. Patients just love British doctors."

Shaking his head, Chase glared at House "I'm Australian! Get it right if you want me to do your dirty work."

"Like that matters." Retorted House. "Foreman how's the transfer paper for the patient?"

Foreman crossed his arms and shrugged "Mr. Matthews is all set to go."

"All right then ducklings, shoo! Go and save many lives," muttered House impatiently, "while daddy here goes to work." He raised his eyebrows in a surprised and excited manner "I hear that there's a new patient in General Hospital this week, a mysterious new doctor, and a secret that could destroy the hospital."

The three doctors just rolled their eyeballs, as they were all used to the brilliant madness of Gregory House. As the three scattered, House immediately lifted his cane and prevented Cameron from stepping inside the room of Mr. Matthews. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see the patient." Cameron explained patiently, as if she was talking to a three year old. "Seeing as, I am a doctor and all."

"Really. He's about to be discharged; what do you plan to do with Mark Manson?"

"Martin Matthews."

House shrugged, "I didn't give him his name."

Cameron sighed, "I just wanted to see him, to check if he's fine."

House looked at her, his head askance and a smile threatening to form in his lips. "He's terminally ill, dying from brain cancer; he's all alone and scared; he's starting to be more and more interesting isn't he, Cameron?"

"He's dying," muttered Cameron angrily. "Can't you see that he's angry and confused? He needs help adjusting and accepting what will happen to him, House."

"That's why you're attracted to him." House nodded in understanding "So, is he your new charity case? What's the matter Cameron, is my cane not enough to turn you on anymore?"

Cameron felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment at the obvious jibe at her "You're a bastard, House."

As if he was used to people call him a bastard everyday of his life, House just smiled. "We've established that I am a bastard. I've known that for a long time. But as for you, well I'm just not sure what your label is supposed to be: Saint Cameron, patron of the broken and the damaged; or Cameron the penitent sinner, trying to salvage her screaming conscience?"

"Think all you want." Cameron gritted out in anger as she used her covered arms to push down House's cane out of the way.

House just watched as Cameron stepped inside the patient's room. He stood there for a while before he limped back to his floor, unaware that the new nurse was looking at them.

Sometimes, she too wondered what is it exactly that she saw in Gregory House. He was abrasive, rude, uncouth, and a complete ass. No matter how hard she tried, there really was no pleasing the man. There was a point in time when Cameron did all that she could to please him, obeying his weird orders, even covering up for his mistakes. She did it because she respected him, his brilliance and his courage both as a doctor and as a mentor. Of course, it was also due to fact that she harbored feelings for him. Cameron eventually made her feelings known, particularly since House was obviously attracted to her and he did all that he could just to make her reconsider going back to work. Unfortunately, nothing happened out of it, and House even accused her of being attracted to a broken man like him because she was broken as well. Everything went downhill from there, and all of Cameron's hopes and dreams about the two of them shattering into a million pieces. Whatever the reason House had for wanting her to return to work, Cameron never did understand fully. Not once did he try to acknowledge her skills and ability, making Cameron become slightly insecure about her skills as a doctor.

Okay, there was one time. But it was for administering euthanasia for crying out loud! Assisting in the death of a patient was something that she was never ever going to be proud of, let alone recount in her memory when she was old and retired.

Cameron was trembling by the time she was able to reach the stairwell. She tried her best to help the patient come to terms that he was dead before the month would end, but she had doubts that the guy still won't be able to accept it. Sighing, she sat on the steps and dejectedly wore her indoor gloves. It was terribly tiring to do, but Cameron knew that she had to take precautions unless she wanted to see someone else's life flash before her eyes. For months now, Cameron had to contend with jokes from both Foreman and Chase that she became more anal with hygiene after her vacation.

Foreman asked her point blank if she was scared of viruses that she had to wipe anything with her handkerchief before picking it up. One time, when she used a cloth to pick up a pen that Chase dropped, the Aussie asked if she thought that he had a contagious disease or something. House on the other hand simply said that 'little Camewon was afwaid of getting cooties."

Of the three, Cameron knew that it was House's statement that she had to be more wary of. With Foreman and Chase she can simply just tell them that she was being careful, since hospitals carried potentially more viruses and germs than in any street in New Jersey; and then snap at them to mind their own business. House on the other hand would probe and ask her so much questions and not let her get away from answering it. When that happened, Cameron would just shut up and ignore him, or change the topic altogether.

As friend in College once told her, the best offense was a good defense. The Miranda Rights clearly states that she had the right to remain silent.

The door to the stairwell opened, and Cameron's head snapped up. A dark-haired male nurse poked his head "Sorry." He said, "I didn't know that someone was inside."

She smiled "Oh it's alright; it's a stairwell, I'm not supposed to hole up in here anyway." She immediately stood up and dusted her pants. She looked up at him again "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He replied, smiling as well. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli."

"Allison Cameron." She shook his hand. "Wait, Petrelli... I've heard that name before..."

Peter shrugged, "Possibly somewhere else." He really didn't want to draw attention to his family; it was really one of the things he was uncomfortable talking about. Especially since Peter made up a rumor that he was mentally unstable in order to help boost his ratings.

"Petrelli! The Congressional candidate!" Cameron burst out.

"Yeah." Peter said, looking obviously uncomfortable, "He's my brother."

Cameron could see that he was not pleased with the connection. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -

"Please don't be worried about it. It's nothing, really." He tried to assure her.

Cameron smiled again.

"Oh." Peter exclaimed, realizing that she was about to leave. He quickly opened the door for her. Cameron smiled at this thoughtful gesture. Up close, Peter could see that she really was beautiful, not in an understated way. In fact, he knew that if he met her in a crowded ballroom during one of her brother's many parties, he would have still singled her out. Dr. Allison Cameron was not the type who would blend in like a wallflower, but would perhaps be compared to a table centerpiece that attracts the attention immediately.

Unlike other women of her profession, Allison Cameron did not radiate power, but of gentleness and compassion. She wore her hair simply, all bangs and soft waves that framed her smooth, paper-white complexion. Her makeup was light, just a hint of eyeshadow to set off her green eyes, light dusting of blush, and pale pink lipstick. Without her white lab coat, he could see that she was wearing a well-cut pair of black slacks and a plain white long-sleeved blouse and a black vest. "Thank you." She said simply, in a soft voice that Peter was a sure patient would love to hear. As she passed him, Peter nodded and said, "It was nice meeting you."

Cameron turned to look back at him, giving the nurse a quick, yet polite once-over. He was of a slight build and medium height, only an inch or so taller than her. Charming was possibly the word that could describe him, he had a sweet and boyish smile. She was certain that he wasn't flirting with her, as his smile was way different from the leering glances and naughty smirks she usually got from the opposite sex. "Nice meeting you too."

As Allison Cameron passed by, Peter stood still wondering what was it that she was supposed to be important for that he and the others had to save her from Sylar. Obviously she had abilities just like him and the others, but what could it be that the future of the other special people depended on her for survival? Shrugging, Peter took hold of the door again, and it was then that he understood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II - The Arrival of The Heroes

Suresh, Peter, Claire, Hiro, and Ando

Somewhere in New Jersey

"She's psychometric." Suresh told the others. Everyone who was included in the "Save Dr. Allison Cameron Mission (as dubbed by Hiro)" gathered in the small dining area in their rented apartment, eating a simple dinner of spaghetti and muffins. Based on the information that Peter was able to get and the power that he was able to duplicate, there was no mistake about it, Dr. Allison Cameron is a psychometric. And she was an especially strong psychometric in fact.

Claire poured more iced tea on a glass and handed it to Hiro who was eating a muffin she baked earlier. "So, you're saying that just by touching a person or any object touched by anyone, she can learn everything about you?"

Suresh nodded "Your past, your present, and even your future; its like watching a movie or TV show. Based on how Peter described it, I can pretty much say that its not even developed properly yet."

"She was wearing gloves." Peter added, as he too grabbed a muffin from a nearby platter, "I think she can't even control it fully." He then handed a napkin to Ando who had spaghetti sauce on his chin. "You eat spaghetti using chopsticks?"

Ando shrugged "Sidekick's quirks."

"I can imagine why Sylar would want such an ability." Mused Suresh "He can find people like you easily. All he needs to do is to ride a bus or a train and just grab on anything, chances are he'd get a reading on someone with abilities."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Not only that, but that ability is a treasure trove of information. Knowing Sylar, he'd do everything to develop it and use it to find out if there would be more like us born in the future."

"That's crazy." Claire said. She remembered her own brush with Sylar, she came close to die then and her brain would have been a great snack for the madman. With her ability to regenerate her cells, Sylar would have been indestructible. It was a good thing that Peter decided to risk everything and rush out to Texas to save her. Now another one like them needed help and protection, Claire was willing to bet that Peter would not need prodding in order to save the doctor.

Unlike her biological father who didn't give a damn about people he didn't know. Nathan Petrelli was lucky his brother risked everything on a mindless quest, or Nathan would have lost a daughter he never even met. If she were of legal age, Claire would NEVER vote for Nathan Petrelli in a million years.

"We go to save the doctor." Hiro chimed in. He really was into this 'Hero' thing, he left everything: his country, his job, even his family and their money just so he can save the world. Hiro believed that his kind was special and that it was their duty to use their abilities for the greater good. Bringing over his best friend, the two embarked on a cross-country tour to help and eventually meet up with the 'Heroes.' In a way, this shy young man endeared himself to everyone, just like sir Galahad the pure-hearted knight in the company of King Arthur.

Of course, being Japanese, Hiro would much rather prefer to be compared to a samurai or ninja.

"We definitely have to meet up with her and save her." Peter said. "She has to learn how to control her abilities, it's the only way she can safeguard herself from Sylar."

"We go tomorrow!" Hiro said.

"Great enthusiasm," his best friend, Ando said dryly. "But just how can you go and explain yourself without freaking her out? She works in a hospital you know. You can't just teleport inside."

"Suresh is a doctor. Besides, if Dr. Cameron is one of us, chances are she's open to weird stuff." Claire supplied hopefully, but the Indian cut her off gently.

"I'm a professor of genetics, I don't think that's a good idea."

"She has clinic duty tomorrow."

Suresh looked at Peter then, "Well, I think I just might have a way."

Greg House and Jimmy Wilson

House's Apartment

"Just admit it House, you're interested in Cameron."

House took a drink of his beer instead of answering immediately "Right, I just couldn't get enough of her at work and I was so sad that she didn't speak to me today."

Wilson rolled his eyeballs at the sarcastic quip. "Newsflash House, she hasn't been talking to you for several months now. Aside from the differentials you and your team makes, that's the only interaction you get out of her."

"She hasn't been hanging out with the other ducklings as well." House said as he surfed the TV channels for a decent show. "Neither Foreman, Chase, nor anyone. Ms Popularity is suddenly Ms Introvert."

"Considering her history with Chase, I don't think she's ready to interact with him anytime soon." Wilson replied as he tried to grab the remote with no success.

"So does that mean she slept with Foreman and you as well?" House said as Wilson choked on his beer "'Coz she's hardly talking to you either."

"Well I don't know about Foreman," Wilson grumbled as he looked at House carefully "but I didn't think that one night would get in the way of my friendship with Cameron." At House's disbelieving glare Wilson laughed, "See? That's not fascination of a puzzle House, that's jealousy and concern speaking."

"And that is my beer you're bumming, Jimmy."

"I bought it over, Greg. Technically its mine."

Both were silent for a while until Wilson spoke. "Watching the L word on mute is no fun House."

"She's changed."

"Which one of them?"

"Cameron."

Wilson, realizing that House was warming to the topic said nothing and instead just grabbed a handful of chips. Being friends with him for a long time taught Wilson to never say anything when House was on the verge of saying something. You don't force House to talk; you WAIT for him to talk.

"She's hiding something; she's become a neat freak, wiping every surface in sight. Her answers are ambiguous, never yes or no. She diverts the topics when it comes close to her behavior and herself. She's become extra caring to patients."

"Well, she can't be sick." Wilson ventured "She hasn't ask for a consult from me, if that's what you're thinking. Nor do I have patients that she knows in any way. Is it affecting her work?"

House shook his head "Nope. In fact, she's become better professionally." At Wilson's silent question, House continued. "She's better in the sense that she is more observant of the patient; she's concerned about the little things that makes them tick. She's even faster in recognizing the diseases than Foreman or Chase."

"Well, maybe she's studying and getting better House. Did it occur to you that maybe, Cameron wanted to become better than you?"

House frowned slightly. "I did, but Cameron... she's not the type who would go to that lengths for no reason at all."

Wilson snorted "No reason? House, Cameron had a thing for you. She thrives on getting validation from you. She knows you love puzzles; maybe she wanted to show you that you couldn't figure her out." He paused to take another drink before continuing, "Of course, knowing you, you'd obsess over the change. Or maybe, you're just over-analyzing things and you just don't want to admit that you ARE interested in her."

------------

Allison Cameron

PPTH Hospital (The next day)

Unlike other doctors, Cameron enjoyed working in the clinic. She makes it a point that all her patients are comfortable with her and she assists them in small problems that have medical relevance. That day was no different, and she was heading towards the clinic when she met up with the hospital administrator, Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"Cameron."

"Dr. Cuddy, good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. I am so glad that it's you who's working in the clinic today. At least I can be assured that there won't be any lawsuits today."

Cameron laughed, "Don't worry about lawsuits Dr. Cuddy. However, I must warn you, I can't diagnose ten people in under five minutes. I'm not THAT good."

Lisa Cuddy rolled her eyes "Please, don't tell me I haven't noticed."

Cameron was confused "Noticed what?"

"That you've become better. Most of the suggestion regarding tests and cases this past few months have come from you. Cameron, you're getting better and better. Even House noticed it."

Feeling the cold hand of fear grab her by the neck, Cameron schooled her features into what she hoped was of delighted innocence "He noticed I was getting better? He, he told you?"

Cuddy smiled "Not exactly, House would never admit that he noticed one of his fellows improving. He asked me if you were applying for a position as Department Assistant in Immunology. Are you interested Cameron? I know your fellowship is still for a year, but if you want to step up or something -

Relief flooded Cameron temporarily, "No. Not like that Dr. Cuddy." She told the older woman, "I mean, I've been studying, but I feel like as of now, diagnosis is the thing for me. Its too early to think of applying for a position."

"Oh nonsense, there's no rule that you cannot apply for a position when you're scarcely 30. If you deserve it, who's to say you can't? But if you're not interested, I advise you to continue studying and prepare for the certification exam so you can qualify for a position easily." Cuddy smiled proudly "Of course, do all you can to learn more from House, I'm sure it will be for the best."

As Cuddy walked off, Cameron leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. It was a close call, if she slipped anymore; it was obvious that House would soon figure her out. Cameron had no intention of being labeled as a freak, even if it meant House being interested in her. Squaring her shoulders and plastering a smile, Cameron headed to the nurse's station to get her patient's chart.

"Exam Room 2, Clarisse Johnson." The nurse told her.

"Okay then."

Looking into the chart, Cameron headed to the room. Opening the door, she came across a young blonde girl who was in her late teens. She was a pretty girl and she was calmly sitting down with a rolled up jacket covering her arm. Beside her stood a tall, dark man that was of Indian descent. "I'm doctor Cameron, Clarisse Johnson?" she asked as she took off her day gloves and snapped on the latex gloves.

The teen nodded "This is my professor, Dr. Suresh."

"Doctor? What's your specialty, if I may ask?"

The Indian smiled "Genetics. I deal with changes in genes and DNA."

Cameron nodded and smiled as well. "So, Clarisse, your records are not that comprehensive, is this your first time here in our hospital? We'll be needing a blood sample later."

"I got a cut." Clarisse said, holding up her arm.

Cameron gently peeled the jacket off. "Oh god!" she exclaimed breathlessly. The girl's arm was full of cuts and blood. The cut was so deep that her bone was showing. "We need to take you to the Operating Room." She made a move to step outside, but the girl used her other hand to stop her.

"No. It won't be needed." Claire said quietly, "trust me on this."

To Cameron's surprise, the girl's arm slowly healed. The muscles grew and covered the bone, then the skin patched itself up and the blood slowly went back in. Seeing what happened, Cameron staggered backwards. Instead of moving more backwards, she hit something she could not see.

"Please don't make a noise." The voice whispered. To Cameron's greater surprise, Peter Petrelli materialized in front of her eyes.

"Peter?"

Peter nodded. "We'll explain everything if you want."

If she wanted to? Cameron almost bubbled up in hysterical laughter. For six months she had been looking for an explanation of any sort. Not knowing where to go and what to do, she just kept everything to herself.

Before Cameron could say anything, two Japanese guys appeared in the room, and it took everything she had not to jump up and scream. One was wearing a simple black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a blue tie. The other was a bespectacled man wearing similar clothes but he wore a jacket and had a sword sheath strapped behind him.

Hiro immediately stepped in front of her and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Hallo Dr. Allison Cameron! I, Nakamura Hiro, nice to meet you!" At Cameron's speechless surprise, he stepped back a bit to let her digest his teleportation exhibition. "You very pretty!"

"We're just like you." The girl said. "My name is not Clarisse, its Claire."

"Like me? You're like me?" Cameron asked.

Dr. Suresh stepped up and nodded "We know that you're special. You're a psychometric, Allison Cameron." He looked at the others. Last night, they came into an agreement that they will not let Allison know about Sylar because it would only traumatize the poor doctor. Instead, they planned on helping her develop her abilities before letting her in on the threat on her life. "All of you are like me?"

"Well, not all," Peter said, "but we know a lot more who are just like us. It may seem difficult, but we do exist. We try to hide it from others, but we continue to look for those who need guidance in dealing with these abilities."

"We can help you." Claire added. "We are aware that you are still unable to control your powers fully. Dr. Suresh is developing a vaccine that can help you control your powers by inhibiting them a bit while you try to get a hang of it."

Dr. Suresh looked knowingly at Cameron "We will try our best to explain to you the changes in your DNA and your life. However, we know that you need time to digest everything, so we won't pressure you to make a decision immediately."

"If you want, we'd like to invite you for dinner later." Peter said. "Just tell me later if you want to join, I'll pick up from your department."

Of course, Cameron had no idea that Peter offering to pick her up was a way to make sure that if Sylar showed up, he could defend her from any attack. By copying Hiro's ability to teleport, Sylar would be unable to follow them and thereby making sure that the others would be protected as well.

Cameron's mind on the other hand, was in a whirl. Six months ago, she was afraid that she was alone in developing and understanding her abilities. Now, in just one day, she met three people who were just like her. Deep inside her, Cameron believed that she could trust them, especially after seeing their efforts in making her feel less of a freak. "I'd like to join you guys for dinner."

The others smiled. "That's great." Peter told her, "I'll pick you up at seven then."

Relief flooded Cameron's features. "Seven would be great."

-----------------

Greg House

PPTH Hospital

It was a rather uneventful day by House's standards. They had no case, he had no clinic duty, which meant that he was free to watch TV and play his video game the whole day.

Chase had left earlier, muttering about a date with an accountant while giving Cameron small glances. Judging from his dejected look as he left, House can say that the female immunologist didn't care about the Aussie's date. Like the others in the hospital, House expected and counted on the two to end up together, as they were, technically, a good match. In fact, he was pretty sure that whatever kids the two would have would definitely be good-looking and passably intelligent as well. Of course, there was a possibility that Chase's wimpy genes and Cameron's naïve idealism would be passed along the unfortunate kids as well.

"You're not going home yet?"

House looked up to see Wilson at his office door. "In a while, I relish the solitude of my office."

"Mind if I crash in then and SHARE it with you?"

Giving his best friend a suspicious look, House asked him "Why would that be?"

Wilson stepped in and sat on the chair opposite his friend "I don't know, maybe because Cameron is still in the office?"

"Cameron left even before Foreman."

"Then why is her coat still in the next room, and the new nurse is waiting outside?"

"What new nurse? Your nurse or Foreman's?"

Wilson smiled a secret smile that irritated House to no end. "A guy nurse House. Peter Petrelli, the newest heartthrob of PPTH."

"A MALE nurse? What a loser."

"He happens to be a good nurse, House." Wilson explained, as he took hold of a paperweight on the table and looked at it. "Comes from a rich, affluent family. Seems like they're going on a date."

"Perfect, Homecoming Queen meets her match. What's the extent of his damage?"

Before Wilson could retort, Cameron stepped inside the room. She changed her clothes and was now wearing close fitting pants, gloves, and a fitting, black V-necked blouse underneath a light coat. She stopped and saw Wilson, so she walked over to the next room "Hey Wilson, you're still here?"

"Big date?" House interrupted, earning a pointed look from Wilson. "Hmm, you're wearing a low-cut top tonight. You plan on getting lucky?"

Cameron just glared at him "Peter's taking me out for dinner."

"Have fun then." Wilson managed to say before the conversation got out of hand. The three turned in time to see Peter walk by and wave to Cameron. "So...Peter Petrelli...Cameron, all the nurses will be after your blood."

Laughing, Cameron just shook her head "I'm a big girl, Wilson. Don't worry too much. Well, good night then Wilson, Dr. House."

"Good night."

"Don't do anything that I won't do."

Cameron spun to face House. "Gee, that's such a short list." Then she walked back to get her things before going out to meet Peter.

House and Wilson looked on as Peter chivalrously took Cameron's things and said something that made Cameron blush and smile. After that, he held out his arm and as she took it, the two went on their way.

Wilson then looked at House.

House said nothing, and instead he just continued playing his video game.

"They seem to make a great couple." Wilson baited, waiting for a reaction from House.

"Well I don't know." House said hesitantly before rolling his eyes, "My ideal couple happens to be Dumb and Dumber."

A/N: Yes, it's slow as well. I really can't pick up the pace yet. Hopefully, I will be able to next week, but I'm busy with work. I really need reviews.


End file.
